Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
'Power Rangers Lost Galaxy' A newly built space colony, Terra Venture, begins its journey into outer space to discover a new planet where the human race can thrive. An adventurous youngster named Leo sneaks aboard, and his life will never be the same. On a training mission, Leo and his teammates come across a rift in space, out of which comes a visitor from an alien world. When this visitor, named Maya, enlists the aid of Leo and his friends, they step into the portal and find a village being overrun by local villain Scorpius' soldiers. In order to battle these evil creatures and protect the planet, the heroes pull Quasar Sabers from a stone, and use their powers to become Power Rangers. Leo's brother Mike falls into a chasm, seemingly lost forever. The planet is frozen in stone by Scorpius' general Furio, and the Rangers flee to Terra Venture, where the stay to protect the colony from invasion. Seijuu Sentai Gingaman 'Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo' Lost Galaxy Intro 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Lost Galaxy Rangers' 'Lost Galaxy Rangers' Prlg-red.jpg|Leo Corbett Mike Corbett Prlg-green.jpg|Damon Henderson Prlg-blue.jpg|Kai Chen Prlg-yellow.jpg|Maya Prlg-pink.jpg|Kendrix Morgan Karone Prlg-magna.jpg| Magna Defender Mike Corbett 'Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Ranger Form 7' 'Rangers Season Lost Galaxy 7' 'Lost Galaxy Rangers Names Photos' Leo Corbett2.jpg|Leo Corbett Damon Henderson2.jpg|Damon Henderson Kai Chan.jpg|Kai Chen Maya2.jpg|Maya Kendrix Morgan2.jpg|Kendrix Morgan Karone2.jpg|Karone Magna_Defender2.jpg|Magna Defender Mike Corbett2.jpg|Mike Corbett 'Allies' *Alpha 6 *D.E.C.A. *Commander Stanton *Councilor Brody *High Councilor Renier *Bluk and Skull *Professor Phenomenus Villains *Scorpius *Trakeena *Furio *Treacheron *Villamax *Deviot *Kegler *Stingwingers *Psycho Rangers *Captain Mutin *Barbarax *Hexuba *Swabbies 'Weapons' * Magna Blaster * Magna Sword * Quasar Launchers * Transdaggers * Quasar Sabers 'Gear' * Red Capsular Cycle * Astro Cycles * Jet Jammers * Magna Defender Morpher * Transmorpher 'Megazord' * Stratoforce Megazord * Centaurus Megazord * Defender Torozord Megazord * Galaxy Megazord 'Zords' * Zenith Carrierzord * Phoenix Galactazord * Rhino Galactazord * Torozord * Wildcat Galactazord * Wolf Galactazord * Condor Galactazord * Gorilla Galactazord * Lion Galactazord 'Episodes' #'Quasar Quest, Part 1' #*Furio, Maya, Kendrix, Mike, Leo, Kai, and Commander Stanton are introduced. #*'On the distant planet of Mirinoi, the insidious forces of the alien monarch Scorpius attack and terrorize the population, eager to seize the Quasar Sabers.' #'Quasar Quest, Part 2' #*Mike falls during Earthquake on Mirinoi. Damon is introduced. The Lost Galaxy Rangers are introduced as well as Scorpius. #*'Whilst Leo, Kendrix, Maya, & Mike battle Furio and the Stingwingers on Mirinoi, Kai enlists the aide of Astro Megaship, technician Damon & Alpha 6 to help him pilot the vessel into the maverick wormhole and assist his friends. Once all six have been assembled, five of them are drawn to the Quasar Sabers, and free them from the stone, but a tragic turn of events leaves only four of the chosen left, will a new leader rise to the occasion?' #'Race To The Rescue' #*Trakeena is introduced. #*'Maya hears the distant pleas of help from five Galactabeasts held captive by Scorpius’s forces. She persuades the remaining Galaxy Rangers to take the Megaship to the planet the Galactabeasts are held on and free them.' #'Rookie In Red' #*'Leo, desperate to find a purpose on Terra Venture starts training for a job at the GSA. Meanwhile, a monster named Horns plots to steal the Quasar Sabers to add to his collection of rare items.' #'Homesick' #*'A young stowaway is discovered aboard Terra Venture, but far out of distance from Earth, he will never be able to see his mother again. The Galactabeasts are struck down by Scorpius’ latest monster, but reveal new secrets that allow the Galaxy Rangers allies to form the Galaxy Megazord.' #'The Lights Of Orion' #*'Furio tricks Leo into opening a cave containing the mystical Lights Of Orion, an ancient power source that will enable whoever wields the lights with enough strength to rule over whole solar systems.' #'Double Duty' #*'Kendrix becomes a stand-in for her identical double, a well-known actress, as Scorpius deploys another ferocious monster to locate the Lights Of Orion on the film set.' #'The Blue Crush' #*'Kai becomes smitten with a beautiful ice-skater named Hannah, and begins lavishing her with attention.' #'The Magna Defender' #*Magna Defender is introduced. Furio is destroyed. Treacheron is introduced. #*'With Scorpius eager to execute him, a disgraced Furio flees to Terra Venture to search for the Lights Of Orion. He believes he has found what he has been seeking, only to be confronted by Leo. In the ensuing conflict, Furio sacrifices himself in a bid to slay his enemy and ensure neither possess the lights, but the Red Ranger is spared by The Magna Defender, a mysterious and powerful warrior seeking not only the Lights Of Orion, but also revenge on Scorpius.' #'The Sunflower Search' #*'When Maya makes a passing comment on the traditional beauty and meaning of sunflowers, an eavesdropping Treacheron assumes that the sunflower statues on board Terra Venture have the Lights Of Orion in them. Meanwhile, The Magna Defender, eager to avenge the death of his son Zika at the hands of Scorpius, continues to interfere in the Galaxy Rangers efforts to locate the lights and begins to endanger innocent civilians.' #'Silent Sleep' #*'A colossal sleep epidemic grips Terra Venture, cutting off consciousness from everyone except for Leo & the Magna Defender, who has successfully acquired the elusive Lights Of Orion. Believing the power of the lights can save the colony, Leo & the Magna Defender clash in an effort to control the Lights Of Orion.' #'Orion Rising' #*Impostra is introduced. #*'Maya & Kendrix have a heated dispute when Maya selfishly eats an entire birthday cake intended for Damon’s Birthday Party. As the female members of the group bicker, Treacheron’s forces successfully track down the Lights Of Orion.' #'Orion Returns' #*Impostra is defeated by Magna Defender. #*'Trakeena & Treacheron, at war with one another, attempt to lay claim to the Lights Of Orion when they return to Terra Venture with the aide of their respective monstrous agents, but with the Magna Defender intent on using the lights for revenge, the Galaxy Rangers are faced with the possibility they may have to destroy the lights.' #'Shark Attack' #*Treacheron is destroyed. #*'Leo is wounded in a ferocious battle with the Shark Brothers, two monstrous creatures who liberate Treacheron from his imprisonment. Treacheron intends to exact revenge on Trakeena, but is faced with an injured, but determined Leo.' #'Redemption Day' #*Mike saved by Magna Defender. Magna Defender sacrificies himself to save Terra Venture. #*'The Scorpion Stinger, leaking fuel, begins to drain energy from Terra Venture’s Mountain Dome. Seizing an opportunity to destroy Scorpius once and for all, the Magna Defender intends to erupt the volcano in the dome and cause a chain reaction that will eliminate his enemy.' #'Destined For Greatness' #*Mike becomes Magna Defender. #*'Mike, having been restored to life by the Magna Defender’s sacrifice, begins to rebuild his life on the colony. Leo, believing Mike to be the true heir to his Quasar Saber, contemplates returning it to him.' #'Stolen Beauty' #*Scorpius creates cocoon for Trakeena. Trakeena refuses to use it and runs away. #*'Trakeena begins stealing the beauty from the females of Terra Venture.' #'The Rescue Mission' #*Galaxy book is found #*'Terra Venture receives a series of distress calls that lead them to an ancient and seemingly abandoned spaceship.' #'The Lost Galactabeasts, Part 1' #*Deviot is introduced. #*'Terra Venture’s top researchers attempt to unlock the mysteries of the recently discovered Galaxy Book. Meanwhile, a conniving cyborg alien, Deviot arrives on board the Scorpion Stinger and offers his services to Scorpius.' #'The Lost Galactabeasts, Part 2' #*'The Galaxy Rangers defend Terra Venture from Deviot’s zord armada without the aide of their reluctant Galactabeasts as Kendrix’s continued research of the Galaxy Book uncovers starting revelations.' #'Heir To The Throne' #*Villamax is introduced. Keglar is introduced. Scorpius is destroyed. Trakeena takes charge. #*'On the planet Onyx, Trakeena meets the spirited warrior Villamax and his friend Kelgar. Sensing potential in her, Villamax agrees to train Trakeena and sharpens her skills as a warrior.' #'An Evil Game' #*'Hungry for revenge, Trakeena captures Leo and subjects him to a terrifying game where the stakes are terribly high, but the two of them soon become targets when Deviot deploys two assassins to kill Trakeena.' #'Memories Of Mirinoi' #*'Maya’s childhood friend from Mironoi, Shondra arrives on Terra Venture. The reunion between the elated friends however is short-lived when Kendrix begins to suspect Shondra is behind an attempt to steal the Galaxy Book.' #'Green Courage' #*'In desperate need of a mechanic to make vital repairs to the Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena arranges the kidnapping of High Councilor Reiner and demands Damon’s services in exchange for her safe return.' #'Blue To The Test' #*'Kai is forced to question his loyalties to Commander Stanton when he begins acting strangely. Following his gut instincts enables the Blue Galaxy Ranger to uncover the truth, and is soon pitted against Stanton himself in a mental and physical battle of wills.' #'Mean Wheels Mantis' #*'When a monster with a special interest in motorcycle racing captures Kendrix & Maya, transforming them into trophies, Leo must answer a challenge to a race against Motor Mantis if he is to have a chance of recovering his friends' #'Loyax' Last Battle' #*'An ancient warrior called Loyax, having turned to villainy despite still carrying a code of honor, asks Trakeena to appoint him a task so he may have a glorious final battle against a worthy opponent.' #'A Red Romance' #*'Leo finds love in a girl named Ginger. However, she has an overprotective older brother who does not want Leo to date his younger sister.' #'The Chameliac Warrior' #*'The Galaxy Rangers face their most challenging opponent to date as they battle a warrior that has the ability to mimic the Power Rangers own moves and weapons.' #'To The Tenth Power' #*Psychos return. The Galaxy Rangers teamup with the Space Rangers. #*'Deviot receives five Data Cards from his profit-hungry sources, providing him with the opportunity to restore the terrifying Psycho Rangers to their full glory and use them in his campaign against the Galaxy Rangers. As each Power Ranger falls one by one, Leo is left seemingly alone against the overwhelming Psychos, until help arrives in the form of another Red Ranger, Andros.' #'The Power Of Pink' #*Psycho Pink fights with Savage Sword. Kendrix sacrificies herself for Cassie & Terra Venture. Space Rangers Teamup. #*'Rising from the remains of her comrades the Pink Psycho Ranger schemes to acquire more power than even Trakeena and uses Kendrix to discover the location of the Savage Sword, a weapon that could destroy her Pink Ranger foes.' #'Protect The Quasar Saber' #*Karone returns and takes on the Pink Galaxy Rangers power. #*'On the planet Onyx, a fierce bidding war is waged for the Pink Quasar Saber, with a former servant of chaos attempting to lay claim to it. A battle with Trakeena and a bid to save the Galaxy Rangers from her clutches leads to the rebirth of a hero and an heir to the legacy of the Pink Galaxy Ranger.' #'Facing The Past' #*Leo gets his Battlizer #*'When Leo’s powers are destroyed by Magnetox, Karone must face down her past as Astronema if she is to retrieve a powerful set of keys that can restore them and also supply Leo with even more power.' #'Turn Up The Volume' #*'Damon’s bid to become Terra Venture’s chief mechanic is soured when an opportunistic cipher called Baxter steals his ideas for a new Ultra-Sonic Transmitter weapon, and takes credit for them. However, when the colony attempts to make use of the device against Decibat, the half-finished schematics create problems.' #'Enter The Lost Galaxy' #*Terra Venture enters the Lost Galaxy. #*'An ancient warrior arrives on Terra Venture intending to take the Galaxy Book and safeguard it. When confronted by Kai, he informs him he has a special destiny ahead of him.' #'Beware The Mutiny' #*Captain Mutiny is introduced with Barbarax. #*'Stranded in the Lost Galaxy and cut off from their enemies, the crew of Terra Venture are welcomed by Captain Mutiny, a seemingly benevolent space alien, but when the Galaxy Rangers discover he specializes in slave trading, they find themselves in a race to prevent Commander Stanton from accepting a “gift” bestowed to him by CaptMutiny as a gesture of good faith.' #'Grunchor On The Loose' #*Deviot joins with Captain Mutiny. #*'With Grunchor, a fearsome being starts tearing its way beneath Terra Venture, creating mass earthquakes, the Galaxy Rangers are forced to first contend with Captain Mutiny’s army of Swabbies before acquiring a potential solution to halting Grunchor’s rampage.' #'Until Sunset' #*'Leo & Damon are captured by Captain Mutiny’s forces, tied up and left to contemplate their recent past as they await the arrival of Mutiny himself at sunset, knowing he will bring with him the order to bring about their destruction.' #'Dream Battle' #*Hexuba is introduced. #*'When the dream-weaver Hexuba casts a spell that forces the Galaxy Rangers to confront a host of enemies and chaotic situations in their dreams, it soon falls to Mike to awaken his teammates from this nightmarish onslaught.' #'Hexuba's Graveyard' #*Hexuba is destroyed. #*'Hexuba’s next stratagem against the Galaxy Rangers is to resurrect several old enemies and unleash them one after the other. Kai elects to go on a dangerous mission within the heart of Hexuba’s lair to destroy the source of the Galaxy Rangers nostalgic nightmares.' #'Raise The Titanisaur' #*'Captain Mutiny elects to unleash his own beloved pet Titanisaur on Terra Venture, prompting the Galaxy Rangers to rely on as many resources as possible to repel it.' #'Escape The Lost Galaxy' #*Terra Venture leaves the Lost Galaxy. Mike loses the Magna Defender powers. Captain Mutiny is destroyed as is Barbarax. #*'When Captain Mutiny’s forces successfully capture several of Terra Venture’s citizens and subject them to slave labor on a nearby planet, Mike risks his life and goes undercover to retrieve them, in doing so he meets a young girl and her sickly grandfather.' #'Journey's End, Part 1' #*Deviot destroyed in the cocoon. #*'Deviot returns to the Scorpion Stinger and begs for Trakeena’s forgiveness, but the treacherous being has run out of chances and is mercilessly beaten by Villimax. In a desperate attempt to gain power, Deviot sends himself and Trakeena into the cocoon Scorpius had prepared for her intended imposed maturity, mutating and merging both entities into an insane, twisted and more thoroughly evil form.' #'Journey's End, Part 2' #*Villamax is destroyed by Trakeena. Scorpion Stinger destroyed. Keglar presumed destroyed in explosion. #*'With Terra Venture’s City Dome left a hulking ruin on the moon nearest to the habitable new world, the Galaxy Rangers fleets do whatever they can to hold back as swarm of bomb armed Stingwingers.' #'Journey's End, Part 3' #*Trakeena finished off by Rangers. Kendrix returns on Mirinoi. End of the Galaxy Rangers #*'A wounded Trakeena successfully enters the cocoon and completes her transformation, becoming a repulsive, yet formidable insect creature. She makes her way to Terra Venture’s crashed City Dome and begins to levitate it, intending to bring it down on the evacuated colonists recovering on the neighboring planet.' Trivia *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy is known for the highest death toll of main characters thus far seen in Power Rangers: Magna Defender, Scorpius, Furio, Treacheron, Villamax, The Guardian, Loyax, Trakeena, Deviot, Captain Mutiny, Barbarax, Stratoforce Megazord, Centaurus Megazord, DECA, and Kendrix *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy was the first series not to take place in the fictional city of Angel Grove, California, nor Earth. *This series features the first known African-American Green Ranger (Damon Henderson). this would be repeated in Lightspeed Rescue with Joel Rawlings (and later the A-Squad Green Ranger from S.P.D.). *This series features the first known Asian-American Blue Ranger (Kai Chen). This would be repeated in Lightspeed Rescue (Chad), Time Force (Lucas), Ninja Storm (Blake), Operation Overdrive (Dax) and Jungle Fury (Theo). *This series is also notable for not having a permanent base, or "command center" from which the Rangers could operate, nor having a mentor or technical advisor for whom the Rangers could turn to for assistance. *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy was the first series to abandon the teleportation ability that had been seen in all previous seasons. *This is the first season where the monsters are able to grow without the help of any of the central villains. *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy is the first season to have had a three-part series finale, this would be repeated in Power Rangers Time Force. *It is the first season to have sentient zords. *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy is also notable for being the second series not to feature a sixth ranger if one does not count the Phantom Ranger from Turbo as a sixth ranger (the Phantom Ranger's Sentai Counterpart was not a ranger, this would be repeated in Dino Thunder), although with the addition of the Magna Defender, the 6th warrior position was filled.) *The position of Magna Defender as a Ranger is really controversial among fans. Many state that he was able to morph and controlled a Zord, although others argue that his suit is not spandex and his name doesn't include the word "Ranger". However, he was called the "Magna Defender Power Ranger" in toy commercials, but whether this term is official or not is debatable. *This was the second series were the entire team (instead of only the Red Ranger) received a power-up with the addition of the Lights of Orion, although the Red Ranger did later receive an Armored Ranger power up unique to himself. The first was in the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, with the addition of the Metallic Armor. **This would be repeated in Dino Thunder with Super Dino Mode, S.P.D. with S.W.A.T. Mode, Mystic Force with Mystic Legend Armor and Jungle Fury with Jungle Master Mode. *Lost Galaxy was the last series that replaced a Ranger mid-season. *Lost Galaxy is notable for featuring the first Megazord that did not require all five Rangers to sit/stand in the same cockpit to pilot the Zord followed by Ninja Storm, SPD, and RPM. *The Galaxy Megazord, Centaurus, Stratoforce and Torozord were the first (and so far only) Megazords unable to combine with each other. The Galaxy Megazord was also the first Megazord that the rangers had to stand in order to pilot it, via no controls but only their right hand. *Despite being 5-pieced Megazords, the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords are often considered to be standalone Zords. Even in the series continuity, they were treated like individual Zords, since in their origins they were Galactabeasts. *Power Rangers Lost Galaxy was the last series to feature an Alpha robot of any kind. (Not including cameos by Alpha 6 and Alpha 7 in future series reunion episodes), though in Operation Overdrive , an Alpha robot returned after 7 years of absence from this season's popularity. *It stands as the only series to feature a villain from a previous series becoming a Power Ranger. *It is the first series that featured living zords and was featured again in Power Rangers Wild Force. *The Magna Defender Morpher was actually a repainted version of the previously unused Gosei Sentai Dairanger's changer device, the Aura Changer, and was never in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (the show that "Lost Galaxy" was based on.) *Lost Galaxy is the second Power Rangers series to replace the original Sentai series' mode of transportation with color-coded motorcycles. In this case, the Lost Galaxy ranger's motorcycles (and also the Jet Jammers) replaced the Gingamen's "Ginga Horses" (Which were live horses), it should be noted though, that in one episode Gingaman footage of Ginga Red riding his Gingahorse WAS kept- in the episode "Silent Sleep" only. *For the first time, the ending credits were accompanied by a display of one of the season's Megazord assembling. This trend would repeat until the middle of Wild Force. *Lost Galaxy is the only season to have a ranger die. Quantum Ranger Eric Myers was supposed to die like his Timeranger Counterpart Naoto/TimeFire in the finale, although his fate was rewritten, so he survived and later appeared to team with the Wild Force rangers and in Forever Red alongside Cole, Wes, Carter and 6 other Red Rangers. *Lost Galaxy is the first series to feature siblings serving on the same team. This would repeat in Lightspeed Rescue (Dana and Ryan Mitchell), Ninja Storm (Hunter and Blake Bradley), Mystic Force (Madison and Vida Rocca), and RPM (Gem and Gemma). *Lost Galaxy is the first season to feature a two-part teamup episode ("The Power of Pink" was the sequel to "To the Tenth Power"). Other two-part teamup episodes were "Trakeena's Revenge" in Lightspeed Rescue, "Reinforcements from the Future" in Wild Force, and "Thunder Storm" in Dino Thunder. *Lost Galaxy is the first series to have a completely new cast of Rangers, with no connection to the Rangers of the last series outside of the teamup episodes. *Lost Galaxy is also the series where the original Zords and Megazord were introduced the latest. The Galactabeasts are first seen in episode 3, but their Zord form and the Galaxy Megazord are not seen until episode 5. *This is the first season to feature a Megazord from a previous season in the team-up episodes. *This is the first season where a morpher was different from the one used in the counterpart Sentai series. Mike's morpher is not the same as his Sentai counterpart, Bull Riot from Gingaman. Mike uses a wrist-mounted morpher like the other Rangers, whereas Bull Riot used his sword to morph. This is followed by the Solar Morphers from Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. *This is the first season to featured The Rangers wearing the same clothes while de-morphed. This trend was continued by Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force and Wild Force. *Danny Slavin is five years older than his TV brother Russell Lawrence. *Some would say that this season is a part of the Zordon period, as it features Alpha 6, who was in Power Rangers Turbo and In Space, and Karone, who was Astronema in Power Rangers In Space. *The series' team-up episodes did not feature any Sentai footage, expectally not using any footage from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Denji Sentai Megaranger the episodes "To the Tenth Power" and "The Power of Pink". However, Time Force , Wild Force , Dino Thunder , S.P.D., and Operation Overdrive repeated this in the future. *"The Rescue Mission" is one of the most resent episodes in this series to not feature any Sentai footage or Ranger action. *This is the first series to be part of the post-Zordon era. *Lost Galaxy remained the only Power Rangers season of the 4-year Post-MMPR/Zordon era to run for 45 episodes ( Lightspeed Rescue , Time Force , and Wild Force had over 40 episodes respectively ). *Mike remained the only Ranger to lose his powers near by the end of the season. *Furio 's costume is from Denji Sentai Megaranger . His costume was never used in In Space . *The Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords and the Defender Torozord remain the only zords to be destroyed near the finale. *The following rangers, villain, and megazord from this season to appear in the Power Rangers: Super Legends (2007) video game are: Leo Corbett /Red Galaxy Ranger,Damon Henderson /Green Galaxy Ranger, Kai Chen /Blue Galaxy Ranger (as an unlockable character when you complete both Lost Galaxy levels by collecting the letters R-A-N-G-E-R in the first level of this storyline),Trakeena ,Galaxy Megazord , Magna Defender , and the Stingwingers . *Lost Galaxy is also the first series to feature independent stories for each episode, while using certain action footages from its Sentai counterpart ( Lightspeed Rescue , Time Force , and Wild Force did the same thing until when MMPR productions ended its era of Power Rangers by the end of 2002 ). *Magna Defender's role showed a lot of controversy among most Power Ranger fans. For example: In Bandai's toyline, his name was dubbed as "Magna Defender Power Ranger". Like in Gingaman, BullBlack is not part of the main Sentai group. *Episode 7: Double Duty reaches the 300th Episode Mark. *The first and somewhat only series to allow this series' Red Ranger- Leo Corbett - to wear 6 different clothing styles within the series, since he came from Earth. *Trakeena is also ranked the #1 Greatest Female Villain of All Time according to GreatestFemaleVillainsblogspot.com and is ranked #12 for this category. Category:Power rangers roll calls Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Power rangers Season